Game of Love
by Beautiful13
Summary: Natsume has been in love with Mikan for a long time now but refuses to confess to her because of his pride. When a new student transfers, Natsume soon realizes that he has more rivals for Mikan's love and must make a move.Full summary inside.#2


A/n: Hi! This is my second fanfic and it's a one-shot. Don't worry, it's not short but it's not too long either. I'm still working on chapter 7 of The Future. So far I've done 3 pages so I haven't gone that far but I'm going to try and upload soon after I finish typing 13 more pages lol.

**Summary: Natsume has always been in love with Mikan for a long time now but refuses to confess to her because of his pride. When a new guy comes in town, Natsume soon realizes that he has more rivals for Mikan's love and must make a move. Hotaru, who is the best friend of Mikan, makes a Gakuen Alice game show to determine the best match for Mikan. Who will win Mikan's heart? Will Mikan ever stop being so dense? How much richer could Hotaru get? Read and find out. AU**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE **

**In the competition:**

**Bold = Koko**

**Bold and Underline = Kitsuneme**

**Underline = Hotaru**

**Italic= Mikan**

**Note this: In this fanfic they are 15-16 just so you know and they are in their first year of high school.**

**On to the story:**

* * *

**O*O- Game of Love-O*O**

***Natsume's POV***

I was on my way to class, no surprise, but then all of a sudden a stupid robot was blocking my way and behind it came Imai Hotaru.

"How long are you going to wait until you tell her?" Imai said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb Hyuuga. A new student was said to be coming and it's a boy just like you. New student mean new rival. Now you have Nogi and the kid." She said. As if I care about the new kid.

"Look, I don't have time for this now move that thing out of my way." I tried walking around it but it imitated my every move.

"You aren't getting any younger." She said

"What the hell? I'm only 16." I rolled my eyes. If she wasn't scary and Polka's best friend I would have burnt her already but then shed blackmail me before I even had the chance.

"If you don't tell her soon, someone will take her away and you'd be left to die alone. Think about it… No wife, no children, no grandchildren, no family." There she goes again blackmailing me.

"How much do you want I have money with me right now." I tried negotiating with her.

"Usually I'd agree to receive the money but not today. You'll see one day." I swear she's trying to interrogate me but it's not working. What did she mean _you'll see one day_? I looked back at her but saw nothing.

_She disappeared. _

How is that even possible? I checked the time on the wall. I still had about 4 more minutes to get to class. That means Polka would be coming down the hallway any minute. I leaned against the wall waiting until she came by. A couple seconds later, I heard frantic yelling coming from the end of the corridor.

"I'm late. I'm so late! Class is about to start anytime soon now." Here comes Polka.

The other students in the hallway were looking at her as if she were crazy. She was power walking to class and walked right past me.

_Did she not notice me?_

I quickly grabbed her shoulder to turn her around only to be met by a hard fist. I stumbled backward a little but still kept on my façade. "Why the hell did you punch me?" I angrily shouted at her.

"Didn't I tell you never to touch me! You sick, sick creature don't come near me!" She yelled.

"What the- I didn't do anything." This is why talking to her is impossible she always complains about something.

"Now look we're late." She started walking away. I heard her mutter "Perverted underwear peaking monster."

_Oh she's still mad about what happened yesterday._

***Mikan's POV***

"Here I am power walking down the hall way like any day. That's when I see Natsume leaning against the wall as if expecting me there. I walk past him as if he isn't even there and he has the nerve to grab my shoulder. I mean I don't want him to touch!" I said.

"Calm down. You're making such a big fuss about it. It's not like he was going to mole you." Hotaru said.

"I'm sure of that too Sakura-san." Ruka-pyon said. Oh he came to class early.

"But you know what he did yesterday and that is unforgivable! So I punched him square in the jaw. At least that taught him a lesson." I triumphantly said.

"Wow Mikan-chan. I can't believe you punched him in the face." Anna said.

"I would be too scared to do that myself." Nonoko said.

"What's that I hear? Sakura Mikan punched Natsume in the jaw." Koko said making everyone look at me. Ugh Koko is so loud. Well he can't read my mind anymore so that's good.

"He deserved it for making that false move." I crossed my arms.

"He only touched you're shoulder." Hotaru said. Everyone turned back around and I heard some people say drama queen. Shessh talk about harsh. As expected the monster has arrived with his usual cold crimson eyes or eyeballs. However you would like to say it.

He walked to his desk and sat down as if nothing had happened a while ago. How does he do that? He acts so indifferent a lot and it just bugs me. I think he thinks he is better than everyone. I mean he didn't even take one glance at me. Ugh why am I caring if he looks at me at all!

"Hey Mikan, Are you listening to me?" Anna said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked her. Crap I shouldn't be thinking about Natsume it's bad for my head.

"I said did you hear about the hew student coming in today."

"Oh really a new student! I can't wait. Is it a boy or girl?" I asked

"I heard it's a boy maybe he's cute." Nonoko said.

"You guys are idiots drooling over someone you haven't even seen yet." Hotaru rudely said. I don't think I'm an idiot.

"Way to kill the mood Hotaru." I said. "Would you be excited Ruka-pyon if the new student was a girl?" I turned to him.

"Uh… not really." He said. I noticed his cheeks go red.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

'Yea, why do you ask?" He said.

"Your cheeks are red. Oh no! You have a fever!" I panicked.

"Mikan, I don't think he has a fever." Nonoko said.

"Then why are his cheeks red?" I asked.

"There is a perfectly good explanation for th-" Ruka-pyon was cut off.

"Class, get to your seats please." Narumi sensei said as he entered the room. I turned my attention to the front while Anna and Nonoko went to their seats. Most of you should already know that Natsume sits in-between Ruka-pyon and I. "As everyone knows, we are getting a new addition to the class. Kei-kun, you can come in now."

A tall boy came into the classroom. He had spiky flaming orange red hair let down like Natsume's except it didn't have the parted hair space like his. His eye color was emerald green with a speck of blue. I had to admit that he looked okay. Well I'm not saying he's ugly either because you can see all these girls looking at him like a bunch of love struck idiots. Now I see what Hotaru meant. But then again… he is kind of HOT.

"Hello I'm Miyagi Kei. It's nice to meet you all." He said. I like his voice, it's so mature like and he seems very kind too.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to show Kei around the school after lessons?" Narumi-sensei said. Normally I would raise my hand but then that would mean walking around a school that is miles long. Plus by the end of the day, I wouldn't be able to go to central town book store to get this book for Hotaru. That would also mean pain.

I looked away and pretended I was writing something important in my notebook. From the corner of my right eye, I saw Natsume glaring at the front. Why I might ask many times? He's just emo in my opinion. I looked up at the front to see what he was glaring at and saw the new student smiling at me.

_Is that why he was glaring?_ I thought.

"Can the brunette writing in her notebook show me around?" He suddenly said. What the fudge. Yes I said fudge deal with it.

"Oh that's Mikan-chan. You can if only she agrees." Narumi-sensei looked at me.

I looked around and saw everyone yet again looking at me. Natsume's gaze was making me nervous by the way his eyes bore into mine as if telling me that he'll be very mad if I say yes to the guy.

/

Pfft as if I care.

/

"Its fine with me I guess." I hesitantly said. Looks like my feet are going to be hurting badly. Natsume turned back to his manga but I could tell he was angry. But like I said, I don't CARE.

"Thank you for volunteering." Narumi-sensei said. I didn't really volunteer. "Now to assign your seat, you can sit by Hotaru-chan." What I hope Hotaru doesn't say yes because when I came here she didn't want me to sit next to her.

She shrugged her shoulders then went back to whatever she was doing! That's not fair at all. Miyagi-san walked and sat in the seat next to Hotaru but not before smiling back at ME. I smiled back in a friendly gesture so he wouldn't think the wrong way.

* * *

***Normal POV***

The day went by fast and it was time for Mikan to show Kei around the school. Though she didn't like it she still had to cooperate. Hotaru decided to tag along to get more information about Kei. Mikan showed him around the school buildings (Elementary, Middle, and High school.) The last place they went to was the northern forest where they were greeted by Mr. Bear by punches, which had obviously hurt them a lot. Hotaru had successfully dogged all attacks thrown at her.

Kei and Mikan were talking about their likes and dislikes and other information about themselves.

During the whole time, Hotaru was taking notes about Kei and the way he acted around Mikan from the start of class till the end of tour.

*He smiled at her in class

*He picked her to show him around

*He smiled again at her when he sat next to her

*He seemed excited that he was going around the school with Mikan but once he found out Hotaru was going too, he was less enthusiastic.

It all came down to one conclusion…

_Kei likes Mikan. _Hotaru thought then smirked. _Now Hyuuga will get it._

When the tour was over they said their goodbyes. Mikan and Hotaru went to the girl's dormitory and Kei went to the office to get his room number and key. Mikan kept on blabbing about things that weren't really important getting Hotaru annoyed.

"Mikan," Hotaru suddenly said while walking inside the building. Mikan turned her attention to her. "I know someone(s) who like you."

"Really! Who?" She excitedly said.

"I'll tell you if you do me a favor later." Hotaru said

"Anything for you, just name it." She cheered.

"Calm down. I can't tell you now until you actual do what I want you to do."

"Just say what you want me to do." Mikan put her hands on her hips.

"A big event is going to happen and I need you to be in it. You'll be a main judge."

"Main judge?" Mikan questioned.

"It's a very fun event where you get 10 boxes of Howalon just for judging. That's only if you be the judge." Hotaru crossed her arms.

"Ok but only for the Howalon. I can't wait!" She jumped up and down. "Bye, see you tomorrow." Mikan waved.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." Hotaru smirked.

* * *

**/The Next Day/**

***Mikan's POV***

The sun came shining into my room as I opened the curtains. The day was so beautiful and sunny that I couldn't wait to get outside. There was no school today because of a sudden announcement last night so I felt happy.

I walked towards my closet and opened it, hoping to find an appropriate outfit for the weather. As so as I opened it, red material flew out and hit my face. "What the…" I asked myself.

Lying on the floor was a white strapless dress that had red flower patterns at the trim line and a red ribbon. I lifted the dress then tried it on. It only reached above my knees. It flowed out and spun as I twirled around in it.

_Where did this come from?_ I thought. _Well at least it matches the weather today._

I pulled out matching red small heeled sandals to match the dress. Once I finished and double checked myself in the mirror I left the room and closed the door. I walked down the dorm hallway humming a tune to myself also saying hi to those who were looking at a poster.

_Wait a minute. _I turned my head back to the big poster that was hung up. I pushed people out of the way and read the poster.

**Attention all People!**

**Big event going on today called Game of Love. There are only three contestants participating in this event. **

**Miyagi Kei**

**Hyuuga Natsume**

**Nogi Ruka**

**These three will be competing for the love of the one and only Sakura Mikan. Whichever one gets the most points from the challenges will be crowned Mikan's King. If you want to see these three people humiliate themselves by making themselves look like idiots come and see.**

**Show starts: 12:00pm**

**Show ends: 1:30pm**

**The first ten people buy tickets to the show will win a free central town coupon that can be used in any store to your liking.**

**Children tickets: $10**

**Adult tickets: $15**

**Popcorn: $5**

**Any drink: $5**

**Candy: $2**

**If you don't buy a ticket during lunch time come to me, Imai Hotaru, to sell you the remaining tickets. If you lose your ticket, you can buy another one but it'll cost more because of your carelessness. Game show pictures will be sold at the exit door for $20 each so bring a lot of money.**

**A raffle auction will be held before the show starts. All participants must write their names on their tickets and place it in the big bowl. At the end of the show, three names will be picked out to win a life size photo of our main judge Sakura Mikan. The next three winners will win a life size photo of the three contestants.**

**Other three judges…**

**Anjo L. Narumi**

**Misaki**

**Jinno**

**Fighting will not be tolerated and you will be forcefully removed from the stadium. Any injuries caused are not our problem either and will be your fault.**

**If you are bleeding in any way, you must not come in the stadium, I care about my safety and will not tolerate blood in my show.**

**Who will Mikan pick? Will she stop being so dense? If you want to see the actions come and see the show. Trust me…**

**O*O-Game of Love-O*O**

"Oh my gosh" I screamed. This is not what I heard from her. I certainly don't remember ever agreeing to judge in a LOVE GAME SHOW.

I stomped all the way to find Hotaru. I searched her room but didn't find her so I went outside just to bump into Natsume.

"Watch were you're going." He said. Sheesh what's his problem?

"It's not my fault. You were in my way." I retorted. He just rolled his eyes at me! "I'm not in the mood to argue I'm mad about what I saw today."

"What you saw your face." He rudely said. The nerve of that guy!

"No I saw yours." I said sarcastically. "Did you see the posters that Hotaru put up? To think that you will be competing in a show to win my love."

"What the heck polka, why would I compete for your love?" He said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you like me." I saw him look away.

"Who would like a girl like you?" He said.

"You, Miyagi-san, and Ruka-pyon." I laughed.

"Were did you get that idea from?" He asked.

"I saw it on the poster. You, Ruka-pyon, and Miyagi-san are in the love show trying to win my love." I smiled.

"Dang that Imai." He cursed under his breath but I heard him. "It's not like I'm going anyway."

"I don't think Hotaru would like that." I said.

"She doesn't scare me."

_Liar, _I thought._ Everyone is creped out by Hotaru. Even me, and I'm her best friend._

"I'll just pick Miyagi-san or Ruka-pyon. I mean they are nicer to me than you are. They look better and are more gentlemen like. They also know how to make me smile." I tried annoying him on purpose.

"Fine then, do whatever you want. You can pick them and I wouldn't care. It's not like its going to last any way with your stupid behavior. Have fun with your _king_." Now that really hurt me. Tears threatened to fall so I tried hard not to cry in front of him.

"You know what, I hate you! You're the most insensitive jerk I've ever met. My behavior is not stupid like how you are acting now. I can't believe I ever liked you." I ran away from him before he could see me cry.

_I can't believe I told him that I liked him. I hope he doesn't say anything about it. _

I wiped away my tears then started looking for Hotaru again to get him out of my mind.

From a distance I saw Hotaru handing out these flyers so I ran towards her. "Hotaru, you never told me there was going to be a love show and it was starring ME!"

"You never asked." She said plainly.

"But you did that without my consent. Do you know how hard it will be to pick one of them, I don't even know if I like any of them… I think." I said.

"Either way the show is still going on whether you like it or not. Don't change your outfit because that's what you're going to be wearing." She said still handing out flyers to people.

"So you gave me this dress. I was surprised when I saw it this morning. It hit me hard in the face." I said.

"I know you were crying. Why were you crying?" She asked. Dang how did she know!

"It was nothing, I got something in my eye and it hurt a lot." I said but she seemed unconvinced as all ways.

"Whatever. Its 11:45 right now so be useful and help me sell tickets." She said.

"Fine." I groaned.

* * *

**/Start of Competition/**

***Normal POV***

"Send the three here by force." Hotaru said into her ear piece. In a couple minutes, the three contestants were in the stadium seated on chairs. "Ok boys, you cannot escape from here and if you do try, I will blackmail you. I know your deepest darkest secrets. This is for fun so don't bore the people." The three shuddered but nodded their heads.

Hello Gakuen Alice students. Welcome to the Game of Love. I'm sure you're all excited to see these contestants compete against each other. I know I am. We all know Mikan, the girl who got these three idiots to fall for her and she doesn't even know. She will be the main judge and the other three judges will rate the boys.

Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the three contestants, Hyuuga Natsume, Miyagi Kei, and Nogi Ruka! Following, Sakura Mikan who will be sitting on the love chair by the judges,

The crowd roared with applause. Some were laughing others were cheering the three contestants names.

The two speakers for the events are Yome Koko and Kitsuneme. Now let the show begin!

**Hi there everyone! It's me Koko with Kitsuneme here. Today is a very special day.**

**Yes a very special day, the day when Mikan finally realizes who likes her.**

**I hope she makes the right choice and stops being so dense.**

**Me to Koko, me to.**

Let us start our first round. The contestants are going to answer 4 simple questions about our Mikan. The person who answers the most questions correct wins a hug from Mikan. Each one of them has a buzzer to press in order to answer the questions. The first ones buzzer to sound goes first in answering the question. Every time a person answers a question wrong, the points go down. The points are counted by tens for each round. Koko and Kitsuneme will keep track of the scores for the entire game.

Ok first question: What is Mikan's favorite color?

_Buzz_

"Orange." Ruka said.

Correct. One point for Nogi you guys.

**I thought her favorite color is pink.**

**Really? I thought it was gray.**

**Why would it be gray?**

**Because she wears gray a lot.**

**When have you seen her wearing gray especially if she's hyper all the time?**

**Well…**

You two shut up now! Hotaru glared at them.

Ok question two: Where is Mikan's favorite spot to hang out whenever she wants to relax or talk to a _certain someone._

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

Miyagi? Your answering?

"Is it her room?" He answered.

Incorrect. Hyuuga you buzzed second.

"The sakura tree." Natsume said.

Correct. One point for Hyuuga.

Question three: What is Mikan's favorite candy?

_Buzz_

Hyuuga again, Hotaru smirked.

"Howalon." Natsume answered.

Correct. Wow you must really want to win huh. Natsume glared at her but it only made her smirk wider.

**Someone's got a crush on Mi-kan. Haha.**

"Shut up Yome or you'll never see daylight again." Natsume threatened.

Last question: What is the pattern of the underwear Mikan always wears?

'Hey, Hotaru, why would you ask a question like that!" Mikan yelled.

I'm the hostess of this show so I ask the questions. 

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

Hyuuga and Nogi…

**Is it a tie? **

**I think Natsume buzzed the buzzer a little earlier.**

So Hyuuga it is.

"Polka dots." Natsume said.

Another correct answer Hyuuga, I have to say, I'm impressed. 

**The scores are up. Ruka has 10 point. Miyagi has -10 points.**

**Natsume has 20 points and wins this round!**

**Congratulations Natsume. You just might have Mikan!**

As said, Natsume gets a hug from Mikan.

The crowd started whooping Natsume's name over and over. Mikan looked surprised but she was silently happing inside. She got up from her seat and walked up to Natsume. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. Natsume responded slightly after and immediately felt comfortable in their warm embrace. Too bad for him the hug only lasted a couple seconds when Mikan broke the hug then went back to her seat with a pink blush on her cheeks. He too sat back in his seat getting ready for the second round.

Now we start with our second round. This time the contestants have to write a very short romantic poem. Whoever has the best is for Mikan to decide and the winner gets a kiss on the cheek. Good luck because you only have 2 minutes to write one.

The crowed started murmuring about how hard it would be to write a poem in 2 minutes. The good thing was the poems were very short. After two minutes have passed a bell hand rung signaling it was time to stop running.

**The first contestant to read his poem is Miyagi Kei. I heard he is very good in sports, especially soccer. He also has great hair and incredible eyes.**

**Let's not sound gay here people will think the wrong way.**

**I didn't mean it that way.**

**Sure. **

**Seriously man!**

**Let's just hope Kei knows how to write as well as he knows how to pass a ball.**

Kei came to the stage and said his poem into the microphone.

_**Although the sun is yellow**_

_**And the grass is green **_

_**I'll be your king**_

_**And you'll be my queen.**_

**How deep was that huh Koko?**

**I know it made me want to cry. So short yet so romantic.**

Judges please rate him.

"I think that was lovely" Narumi said.

"I still dont understand why i was forced to judge." Misaki said.

"Hn." Jinno grunted.

**The next contestant up is Nogi Ruka!**

The crowd applauded in his spoken name as he came up to the microphone. He cleared his throat then began to recite his poem.

_**Without you here by my side**_

_**I feel as if I want to die**_

_**But if you stay by my side**_

_**I'd promise not to make you cry**_

"Your animal friends would never let you die." Narumi said.

"Why die over someone who can even return your feelings?" Misaki said.

"Hey!" Mikan protested.

"The only one crying in the relationship is going to be you." Jinno glared.

Interesting.

**I'd want to die if I lost my favorite anime hair spray.**

**Really?**

**No not really. What an awesome poem that was.**

**Right you are but there is still one more person left. Will he be able to beat such an awesome poem? **

**Well here he comes angry to the stage. **

The crowd was so loud when Natsume came to the stage that Hotaru had to shoot a harmless gigantic canon bullet at them.

Now Hyuuga you can start your poem.

_**Making poems are a waste of time**_

_**So why try and make them rhyme**_

_**I don't need it to express my feelings**_

_**So cut the crap because I don't care**_

As soon as he finished his poem the crowd was very silent. To break the awkwardness Koko started talking.

**Very interesting poem that was, but that's just my opinion it's up to Mikan to decide.**

**I thought it was cool even if the first two lines were the only rhyming ones.**

**I still think it's creepy.**

"That is so adorable." Narumi said making the audience shudder.

"No comment." Misaki said.

"Repulsive!" Jinno glared even harder.

Please cool down sensei.

Now then, Mikan needs to decide which one she liked the best. Please applaud the contestants.

The audience applauded but then quieted down once Mikan was handed a microphone. Everyone's eyes were on her waiting for her to say something.

"Um, well I thought Miyagi-san's poem was ok but kind of corny. Natsume's poem was, how would I say this? Scary, Sorry but Ruka-pyon had the best poem." Mikan said.

**I agree with Mikan.**

**Me too. I bet I could write a better poem than all three of them.**

**I'd like to hear it. Haha. Natsume has 10 points, Miyagi has -20 points, Ruka has 10 points.**

Mikan, go and give Nogi a kiss on the cheek.

Mikan walked up to the stage again and stood in front of Ruka. She hesitated at first before she placed her hands on Ruka's shoulders and tip toed up to his cheek to give him a light kiss. Ruka was blushing madly before she even kissed him. Natsume on the other hand was furious but didn't show it. He didn't want to write a poem in the first place but seeing Mikan kiss another person angered him.

Now for the final round everyone has been waiting for. In this round, the contestants have to race through an obstacle course at the other side of the room. Each contestant will get a wet suit. It starts with the contestants behind the white line. They must start when the gun is shot. The contestants will go through the swimming pool from one end to the other. When they are out of the pool they must climb up the ropes all the way to the top where a platform board is attached to a splintery net is hung. They will crawl across the net which reaches all the way to a mountain climb wall. They must secure themselves with safety ropes and climb down the wall when they reach the ground the contestants will walk up a very slippery ramp, when they reach the top they must ring the bell where they finish. The winner automatically gets 30 points.

**That's a lot of obstacles to go through. I wouldn't be able to go that far.**

**I hate splinters. I can imagine how hard it will be for them to crawl on a net that's like 50 feet above the air.**

**I hate splinters too. Once my 3****rd**** grade gym teacher made us climb ropes with splinters. The splinters kept poking me but I still got to the top. Something happened and I slipped and went down the rope so fast that the splinter poked in the wrong place. Let's just say it was a bad sight.**

**Ok-ay?**

Ok the contestants have worn the wet suites. Please get ready at the line. Ready, set, 

_BAM_

The three contestants went sprinting off and dived into the pool. Kei was in the lead with Natsume and Ruka trailing behind. He got out of the pool and ran to one of the ropes. Natsume and Ruka got out shortly after and climbed up their ropes.

**Wow Miyagi is still in the lead. What will happen to Natsume and Ruka?**

**Wait look, Natsume and Ruka are catching up quick. I guess climbing is their specialty. **

**Natsume has just passed Miyagi and now he's on the net. Ruka and Miyagi are in a tie now and have just reached the net while Natsume is already halfway there.**

**He just stopped; one of the splinters must have stabbed him. Miyagi and Ruka are catching up pretty quick. **

One Natsume had heard what Kitsuneme said, he crawled faster ignoring the stinging from the splinters. Finally he got across and fastened the safety equipment on his waist. He steadily climbed down the mountain wall.

_I'm going to win. _He thought but it all changed when he looked up and saw Ruka coming down the mountain too. He started climbing down again then finally reached the bottom. He turned around and ran to the slippery ramp but as he got there, Kei has already reached the ramp.

_How the hell did he get there so fast! _He shouted in his mind. He had a feeling something was up. He looked around at everyone and they held the same shocked looks on their faces.

_Ding ding ding_

The bell rung, Natsume and Ruka looked up and saw Kei on the very top of the ramp doing a victory dance. Natsume's blood boiled at the fact that he lost but he was also confused on how he had lost.

**That is strange. How did he get there so fast?**

**That is strange.****No one could possible do that whatever he did.**

**Well he did. Natsume is nowhere to be found now. Very strange.**

**The score is Ruka 0 points, Natsume 0 points, Miyagi has 10 points. **

The competition is now over. Miyagi won which is surprising. Mikan come up now, I guess you should kiss him.

Mikan stood up looking glum and walked up to the stage. She really didn't want to kiss the guy. Secretly she wished it was Natsume that had won. Kei had a triumphant smile on his face as Mikan reached up to kiss his lips.

"Wait!" Natsume yelled as he appeared. "He couldn't have possibly won." The crowd gasped.

"What are you talking about Hyuuga? Everyone can see that I did win." Kei said.

"No they didn't. Why do you think they were so shocked when they saw you? You were at the mountain when I was almost at the ramp but suddenly you appeared at the ramp too. You didn't climb the mountain did you?" Natsume said.

"I did climb down it." Kei said. "Someone saw me."

"Are you telling the truth?" Mikan asked him.

"Why would I lie to you?" Kei smiled thinking that she was convinced.

"You should know that I hate liars." Mikan said.

"I'm not lying. Why do you believe him?" Kei argued.

"I've known Natsume for 6 years and I've only know you for 2 days. Who do you think I would believe? Please continue Natsume."

"Behind the mountain was a ladder. Kei put that there. There were no cameras around so he took the opportunity." Natsume looked at him. "When we were changing you put that thing there so that you could climb down quickly when the two idiots were talking about Ruka and me on the mountain. Then you ran to the ramp at the far end where the audience wouldn't see you." Natsume smirked.

I think we have a cheater.

"Caught you."

"Who's going to believe that? Mikan just kiss me I think I deserve it." Kei turned to look at Mikan but received a slap.

"That's for cheating." She kicked him in the private part. "And that's for making me almost kiss you." She ran to Natsume and hugged him and he hugged her back. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked still holding her.

"For saving me from kissing that bastard I really wanted it to be you that would kiss me." She admitted.

"So now you like me?" Natsume smirked.

"No." Mikan replied which made his smirk turn into a frown. She smiled then said, "I love you."

Natsume was bit surprised by her sudden confession but was very happy inside. He hugged her tighter then pulled away a little to kiss her and she happily replied.

**Awww isn't that so sweet. Happy and scary are finally together.**

**I'm about to cry man. sniff sniff.**

**Why are you saying sniff sniff?**

**Oh I was pretending to cry.**

**You aren't supposed to say the word you do the action.**

**Really?**

Idiots, now the real winner of the competition is Hyuuga Natsume. From now on today, the new couple of the school is Hyuuga and Mikan.

"You planned this didn't you!" Kei shouted. "She is mine!"

Security! Please take this gorilla out of the stadium.

"Hey, Natsume," Mikan started.

"Yea?"

"You didn't say you loved me back." She playfully hit his chest. "Do you love me?"

"I wouldn't kiss a person at random if I didn't have feelings for them." He rolled his eyes.

"No I want you to say it."

"I thought kissing you was enough." A rare smile appeared on his lips.

"Just say it please." She pleaded until he gave up.

"I love you."

"P.s. I'm sorry for ripping your skirt 2 days ago."

THE END

**A/n: That was the end. I hope you liked it. I accidently published it before i edited it but now its edidted and im now reposting it. Please review. Thanks!**

**Lots of love,**

**Sakuraimainogihyuuga13**


End file.
